A wireless network can provide a flexible data communication system that can either replace or extend a wired network. Using radio frequency (RF) technology, wireless networks transmit and receive data over the air through walls, ceilings and even cement structures without wired cabling. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) provides all the features and benefits of traditional LAN technology, such as Ethernet and Token Ring, but without the limitations of being tethered together by a cable. This provides greater freedom and increased flexibility.
Currently, a wireless network operating in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard (e.g., IEEE Std. 802.11a/b/g/n) may be configured in one of two operating modes: infrastructure mode and ad hoc mode. In the ad hoc mode, it is difficult to gather details about the network such as network failures, dead spots, or connectivity status. Existing techniques typically employ a broadcast-based network-wide flooding model. A major disadvantage of these techniques is the limit on the number of nodes that can be supported. In addition, the broadcasting nature tends to cause disruption in network communication.